Without You
by Mikey337
Summary: Mason leaves Alex for reasons she doesn't know. She's heartbroken, and can't seem to move on. When she finally starts to explore her new life without Mason, she uncovers something that could potentially lead her to why Mason left her. This forces her to make the tough decision of where her heart really lies. T for some kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so excited to write this story, you guys have no idea. I got this idea randomly in one of my classes, and I had to start writing it as soon as I got home. Which I did.**

**_Title: _Without You**

**_Summary_: Mason leaves Alex for reasons she doesn't know. When she finally starts to move on, she uncovers something that eventually leads her to the reason Mason left.  
**

**This is the prologue, the rest of the story starts nine months later (: Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

I smile as I pull the house key from my purse and turn the lock. Walking inside, I throw my bag on the nearest surface, suddenly exhausted.

"Mason?" I call, receiving no answer. "Mason!"

I walk into our room, looking around for him. He's always home from work before I am, seeing he's done at four and me at five.

That's when I see it. The open door of the half empty closet. My things, in their place, but my husband's are missing.

I feel a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and go over to investigate. Suitcases missing, no clothes, no shoes.

_"Goodbye, Love," I feel Mason's hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I plant my lips on his._

_"Goodbye," I tell him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms._

This morning, when that conversation happened, I had no idea that it was literally goodbye. No warnings, no reason that I can think of.

I find one shirt of his still lying on the ground, forgotten. I bend down and pick it up, pressing it to my face. Breathing in his scent.

"Mason," I whisper softly. "Mason," I say, this time louder. I keep repeating his name until I'm screaming, tears running down my cheeks.

"Where did you go? Where are you?"

I slide down the wall, still clutching the one thing I have left of him. "Where are you?" I scream again, sobbing into the shirt.

_"I know, I just needed an excuse to come and talk to you."_

"Mason!"

_"Do you, Mason Greyback, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_His eyes stare deep into mine, "I do."_

I curl up in a ball on the floor, grabbing at my head, trying to stop the memories.

_"I love you, Alex. Forever," he whispers into my ear._

_"I love you too, Mason. Always."_

I hear a knock on the door, but I can't get up to answer it.

Questions rage through my head. Was it me? Is that why he left? Did I not have enough to offer him? Or, worse yet, did someone have more to offer him? Another woman? Is that what it is?

"Alex?"

All this time. Another woman. After all we've been through, with the wizard competition and everything.

"Where are you?"

I see Harper appear in the doorway. Her face looks shocked, and I burst out into tears again.

"What's wrong?"

"M-M-Mason-" I choke, "g-g-gone."

She looks at me, puzzled. "Gone?" Suddenly, realization dawns on her. Looking around, she sees the emptiness, the missing things. "Oh, Alex."

She bends down to my level, and pulls me into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault," I say softly. "My fault!"

"It's not your fault," Harper insists. "Don't you ever say that."

I sniff, trying to compose myself. It doesn't work. I start crying almost immediately afterwards.

"But I wasn't good enough for him. There must be someone else he left with."

"Alex, Mason loves you."

"Loved," I correct. "Or, now I'm not even sure that's true anymore."

"Alex, there's probably a perfectly good explanation for all of this-"

"No!" I scream. "There's not. Just go away."

"Alex-"

"Go!"

With a sigh, she stands up, and leaves the room. I expect her to stay outside the door, but I'm shocked when I hear the kitchen door open and close.

I manage to pull myself off the ground, and slowly make my way to my purse. I take out my phone, immediately tensing when I see my background picture of Mason and me, at our wedding, standing, with his arm around my shoulders, kissing. I quickly slam it down on the table and dial his number.

_Ring_.

My breath catches in my throat.

_Ring._

"Please answer," I whisper to myself.

_Ring._

After the third ring, I hear three tones, then, "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not available. Please hang up, and try again."

_Wrong number. You must have the wrong number._

But no, I check the number under _Mason_, and then try again. With the same results.

He changed his phone number.

_Email_.

I run over to the computer, and open up the Internet. I type in Mason's email address, then his password, and click, "Log in."

_Incorrect username/password._

"No," I whisper to myself. "No."

Mason left me. For what reason, I don't know.

But I'm going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows! (: I love you all!**

* * *

_"Mason, I'm pregnant."_

_His eyes light up and he picks me up and twirls me around. As suddenly as he began, he sets me down. "Oh, sorry little one," he says as he touches my stomach. "I'm your daddy, and I'm going to take good care of you."_

_I place my hand over his. "I can't believe it."_

_"Me neither," he looks me in the eyes, "but I'm so happy. I love you."_

_I try to savor this moment. Because I know what comes next. It's what always does._

_I close my eyes and then open them again, suddenly in our bed. I feel wet. Investigating, I throw off the covers, look down, and see blood._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mason!"

I jolt awake, my alarm clock ringing. Looking next to me, I'm momentarily confused as to why the arms aren't around me. My throat is raw from screaming. I put my arm out to hit him, remind him to wake up, but the sheets next to me are cold.

Oh, yeah. I forgot.

I swing my legs out of bed, and stand up. Leaving the bed unmade, I walk lazily into the bathroom. I throw on some clean clothes, and then run a brush through my hair, half trying. My eyes are still red from crying.

But that's nothing new.

It's been nine months since I came home and found Mason's things were gone. That I found out Mason was gone.

_Hey, Love. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be a bit later tonight, but I'll try to get home as soon as I can. I just got caught up at work. I hope you don't mind. Love you, bye!_

As I remove the phone from my ear, I feel a few tears slip out of my eyes. Just like every day, my finger lingers over the delete button, but I can't bring myself to do it.

Outside of our house, I pretend everything is okay. Nobody knows that I'm still trying to get over this.

I sigh, and rub my face, then undress and hop in the shower. I get out, dry myself off, get dressed, and do my makeup.

I descend down the stairs, and pop some toast in the toaster, pouring myself a glass of orange juice to go along with it.

After I've eaten breakfast, I grab my bag and head out to the studio, where I work as an artist.

Today, one of the check-out people called in sick, so I end up having to cover for them.

It's a pretty slow day, people come in to look around, but no one really buys anything. I spend the majority of the morning paging through magazines.

"Excuse me," I hear a male voice. Looking up, I say, "How can I help you?"

The man points to a painting he has in his hand. "There's not a price tag on this, and I was just wondering how much it was."

"Oh, um, let's take a look. Where'd you find that?" It's one of mine, so I guess technically I could sell it to him for whatever.

"It was right here." he points to a section that says _50% off_.

"You know what? You can have it."

He turns around and looks at me, shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's one of mine, so consider it a gift," I give him a smile.

"Wait, you're an artist?"

"Yeah, I'm just covering for someone today. Usually I'd be in the back, painting, since I co-own the studio."

He whistles. "That's awesome. I come here all the time to get art. See, I'm a big fan of it."

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, you must have good taste, picking that one. You know, since it's mine."

He laughs. "I'm sorry," he says, "But I don't believe I caught your name."

"I'm Alex," I say, "And you?"

"Peter," he tells me. "So, I don't mean to pry, but who's the lucky fellow?"

"Um, what?" I say, confused.

"You're married. You're wearing a ring."

"Oh, yeah." I say. "Well, actually, I was married. He left me."

"I'm so sorry, I should have just kept my big mouth shut," he looks at me apologetically.

"It's okay. It was nine months ago, so I'm starting to get over it."

Peter smiles at me. "Well, Alex, how about I help you do that. Tonight, when do you get off work? We could go somewhere; have a few drinks, talk, whatever you want."

I hesitate. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," I start to say.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

I look at him for a little while, and then say, "Alright. I guess it would do me good to get out. But you're paying for the cab I'll need to get home."

He laughs. "Alright," I confess. "Maybe I'm not as over Mason as I would like to think."

"That's understandable. So, when do you get off work?"

"6 technically, but I have a few things to get done around here, so maybe 6:30?"

Peter takes a piece of scrap paper we keep by the register and scribbles something on it. "My number, in case something comes up."

I take the piece of paper he hands me. "Thanks."

"Well," he says. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

I watch him walk away, suddenly realizing how attractive he is. Blonde hair, tanned skin, and toned muscles.

I shake my head, trying to figure out what the heck I just did. I'm not ready yet to move on from Mason like this.

"He was just being nice. He's not expecting anything. You don't even know him, Alex," I say to myself.

I look down at the number in my hand, then carefully fold the paper and place it in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OKAY, IT'S OFFICIAL I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING. I have been super busy, and just, I guess I just didn't feel like writing for a little while. I hope you'll forgive me :)**

* * *

Six o'clock comes too fast. I close up the store, and say goodbye to Mallory, the other woman who owns the store along with me.

I walk to the back, and continue my current painting. Glancing around my section, I take in all the finished ones I've painted in the months since Mason left. It was rather therapeutic.

I hear a knock on the front doors. I glance at the clock, and see it's already 6:25. "Shoot." I mutter, taking off my apron and quickly washing my hands, making sure there isn't any paint on me.

Half an hour later, I find myself seated at a table in a restaurant. Across from me sits Peter.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

I know what he's asking about. But I try to evade the question. "Talk about what?"

"Why your husband-well, left."

I expected him to ask. But I didn't expect him to be this direct about it. "Honestly? I don't know. We never fought, he was always home every night, always there when I woke up."

That's part of the truth. There is another reason why he may have left me.

"Something tells me you're not telling me the complete truth."

I sigh. "Okay, maybe I'm not. It's just; I don't like to talk about it."

He smiles. "Okay, fair enough. Just know that I'll be here if you need someone to listen."

I debate inside my head. It would be nice to get it off my chest; however, I don't know Peter. Maybe, though, he'll be unbiased since I _don't_ know him.

"I-" my voice cracks, so I clear my throat. "I guess it'd be good to talk about it."

He leans forwards. "Yes?"

I take a deep, shaky breath, "Well, Mason and I had been married for about a year. Since the first day he'd always said he wanted-" my throat starts clogging and my eyes start to tear up, "he always wanted a baby. I wanted to wait a little, because I just wasn't ready to be a mom. Then, after the first year, I got pregnant. And then, I miscarried."

Peter looks at my sympathetically; he can tell what I tough time I'm having telling this story. "I'm so sorry. That must have been awful."

"I just can't help but feel that's the reason he left. Because I couldn't give that one thing he'd always wanted."

"Alex, even though I don't know Mason, I can tell just by the things you've said that he loves you more than you probably could even imagine. He probably had a really good reason for leaving you, that had nothing to do with who you are or him not loving you."

"You think?"

"I do."

We eat while small talking. We don't stay long, and afterwards he drops me back off at the art studio. He walks me to my car.

"Thanks," I say. "I had a good time tonight. I needed it."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Before I even know it's happening, I feel his lips on mine. Maybe it's the moment, maybe it's because I've missed Mason so much, but I kiss him back.

For a moment, I try to imagine that I'm kissing Mason. But I can't. Peter's hand is in the middle of my back, while Mason always placed his lower, and his lips where more chapped than Peter's are.

I step back after about five seconds. "I'm sorry-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Peter says. "I should have known you weren't over him yet. It takes time. I shouldn't have kissed you; I was just caught up in the moment."

I unlock my car while he's talking, and open the door. "I-I'll call you."

I don't wait for him to answer; I just close the door, start the car, and drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry, I've been super super busy. So busy, in fact, that I was thinking of deleting this story simply becuase I have no time for it. BUT, I decided against it. If you want to thank anyone, thank Shika Tema 3 and Chloe, two reviewers that I read their reviews after I had decided to delete the story, and it gave me the incentive to continue. I really do like writing this story, but please be patient if updates are very infrequent! Love you all!**

* * *

"Have you called him yet?" Harper asks, putting the pizza in the oven. We are having a girl's night at my place.

"No," I say, pouring a glass of soda for each of us, "I want to, I just don't know what to say."

"You kissed him, so I think he at least deserves a call."

"Correction," I say, "he kissed me."

Harper rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

I sigh. "It's not that I didn't like it. It's that-" I trail off.

"Call him!" she exclaims. "Right now. Or you don't get any pizza."

"Oh, threatening," I say sarcastically.

Harper grabs my phone off the table and places it in my hand. "Do it." she demands.

I finally give in, and find Peter in my contact list. He picks up after a few rings, my heart beating quickly.

"Alex?" he says, sounding surprised.

"Hello," I say.

There is an awkward silence for a few seconds. Then, he says, "I was starting to think you were too upset over what happened the other night that you weren't going to call."

"I said I would," I reply.

Another awkward silence.

"Well," I say suddenly. "I just thought I'd give you a call and see how you're doing."

"I'm good. Actually, I have a dinner party for work coming up next weekend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. The only problem is, I don't have a date."

I know where this is going. I'm not naive. "Th-that's a shame."

"While I'm talking to you, would you by any chance, be interested, in going with me?"

I take a few seconds to think. Closing my eyes, I say the word, "Yes," so quietly I could barely hear it. But, apparently, it was loud enough for Peter, because he says, "Great. I'll text you with more details. I'm sorry, but I have to go. My family's over. But it was nice talking to you."

"You too," I say, and hang up.

As soon as I walk back into the kitchen, Harper bombards me. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good, I guess," I say. "I mean, we talked. And I'm going with him to his work party next weekend."

She raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're ready to be involved with someone again?"

I sigh. "It's hard to explain," I say, "I'm not "involved" with Peter. We're just-friends."

"He did kiss you, so obviously he wants more, Alex," she reminds me.

"Yeah, but I don't think he really meant anything. It was just, we were just caught up in the moment."

"Just be careful. You just met him."

We watch the movie we picked out, but I don't really pay attention. I'm too busy worrying about this dinner date.

_'I'm so sorry, Mason. So sorry,'_ I say repeatedly in my head. I can't believe that I'm already going on a date with someone.

_'It's not really a date,_' I tell myself, _'You're just helping out a friend who needs someone to go to a work party with him.'_

I try to concentrate on the evening with Harper. But I can't get Mason out of my mind. It seems to be a recurring thing.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I try to shrug it off.

"I've known you for how long? I know when something's up."

"I just can't get Mason out of my mind. I miss him so much, Harper," I say, and tears start coming down my face, "I can't stop thinking about him. And here I am, already moving on with someone else. Mason could be in trouble, hate me, or dead for all we know."

"Alex," she says, moving over to comfort me. "Mason doesn't hate you. And I doubt he's in any trouble. He wouldn't leave you because his life was in jeopardy."

"Then why would he?" I sob. "I love him, and he just left."

Harper rubs my shoulder. "The only reason I can think of that Mason would have seen threatening enough to leave for is if you would be hurt if he didn't leave. He did it for you."

"I can't get it out of my head that it was because I-" I trail off, not being able to say the word.

"Alex, it wasn't because of the baby. Those things happen, and Mason knew that as well as anyone. Don't blame yourself. Don't do that. You did nothing."

I nod my head in agreement, but it is a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks to all you readers for always being so patient :) I love you all!**

* * *

I apply a final coat of mascara and take a step back from the mirror. "You're fine, Alex."

I smooth my black dress with my hands and take a deep breath. "It's just a date."

I hear the doorbell ring. I grab my purse on my way to answer it.

Peter and I are silent the entire twenty minute ride to wherever this party is. I can't seem to shake this feeling of guilt wracking my body.

I know Mason would want me to be happy, but I also know he wouldn't like me moving on. Especially because of how short the time between him leaving and right now is. Then again, I haven't heard from him in over nine months. What am I supposed to do? Sit at home, twiddling my thumbs, waiting for my husband who deserted me to call? No, he wouldn't want me doing that either.

So maybe I am doing the right thing. Maybe, just maybe, this-thing-with Peter will go somewhere. Maybe it won't. And right now, I feel as if either way I'm going to end up hurting.

We pull up to some country club, and enter together. We're just on time, but I see many people have already arrived.

Peter goes around introducing me as "my friend, Alex" to his co-workers and boss. Nobody asks questions, and I feel glad I left my wedding ring at home tonight.

After mingling for a little while, we all sit down and eat dinner.

"So, Alex," one of Peter's co-workers, Mitch, I think, says after Peter excuses himself to go to the bathroom, "you and Peter are just-friends?"

I swallow hard. "Yes. Just friends."

He laughs. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be more."

"W-what do you mean?"

"C'mon, anyone can tell by the way he looks at you," Mitch smiles, "it's good for him, too, after what happened with his wife."

_His wife?!_ I scream inside. _I was so open to him about Mason and he never mentioned he had a WIFE?_

But I remain calm on the outside. "I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about."

"I figured," Mitch looks at me sympathetically. "He usually doesn't tell people. But she died of cancer a few years back."

Peter comes back right at this moment. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing!" I say.

"Well, everyone just looks so, somber."

Mitch exchanges a glance with me, "Well, I guess you're just the life of the party, man."

We all laugh, but mine is obviously forced.

The rest of dinner passes quickly, and before I know it, Peter is driving me home.

"Thanks for coming with me," he says when we're about half way there.

"No problem. It was fun."

He glances in my direction. "Was it really? Or are you just saying that?"

"It really was," and when I say this, I'm half telling the truth. "Mitch mentioned something to me while you were in the bathroom, though. He didn't quite believe that we were "just friends"."

"Did he tell you about Laura?"

"Was that your wife?"

"Yeah," he replies softly. By this time, we're in my driveway. Peter turns to me and takes my hands in his. "Look, Alex, you may not believe it, but I do know what you're going through. I know it may not be the exact same circumstances, but-"

"No," I say, interrupting him. "You have no idea what I'm going through. Your wife died, but you know that she loved you. Mason left me, and I don't know why, but because he didn't love me is definitely one of my best guesses."

"Okay, so maybe you're right. But we both lost someone we love. So, in that sense, yes, I do understand.

And suddenly, I don't feel so alone. I have finally found someone who, even if just a little, understands what I am going through. "Okay," I whisper.

Peter smiles. I lean in and kiss his cheek. "Well, thanks again for tonight.

"No problem," he gives my hand a squeeze. "I'll call you, okay?"

I get out of the car, and walk up the stairs to the front door. I walk in the house, to the bathroom, and undress. I scrub the makeup off my face, and then hop in the shower.

_"I always like it at the end of the day when you come home and take off your makeup."_

_I laugh at my husband's comment. "Why's that?"_

_"Because you're too beautiful. You don't need all that stuff to look pretty like some girls."_

_"I feel better when I wear it, though," I say. He smiles and walks over to me, embracing me._

_"Yeah, but then I can't do this-" he interrupts himself by kissing me on the lips- "without worrying I'm going to have lipstick on my lips."_

I scrub myself clean, then get out of the shower, dry myself off, and then wrap my hair in a towel. Walking into the bedroom, I go into the closet and pull out the one shirt Mason left behind. Putting it on, I can still smell the strong stench of werewolf.

I climb into bed, the other side still feeling empty after all these months. I glance at the picture on my nightstand, and pick it up, holding the frame close to my chest. It's a picture of Mason and me in Hawaii on our honeymoon. We're standing on the beach, me in an orange bikini and him in swimming trunks with tropical flowers on I remember teasing him about.

"I miss you," I say softly, and then turn out the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, I've been super duper busy, but here's the next chapter :) Thank you for always being so patient with me! Updates should (and I use "should") be more frequent as the summer comes... but who knows.**

**I had a really good idea (although, some of you may not like it... hehe) for this story... just you wait ;) If anyone can figure it out before it all happens, I'm going to be surprised. I'm actually surprised at how well the story fits (because I had originally planned the storyline, but literally just changed it all) to the new story line. Okay, enough of me blabbering. Onto the chapter :) (I think I've put a million :) in this A/N...)**

* * *

"We have some exciting news," Justin and Juliet stand. Juliet rubs her swollen abdomen. She's three months pregnant.

"We found out the gender of the baby," Justin continues.

"It's," Juliet pauses, "a girl."

"Congratulations!"

"That's awesome!"

I stay quiet as everyone else hugs them. It reminds me of when Mason and I found out.

Justin gives me a sympathetic look. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Everyone turns and looks at me. My cheeks burn, but all I say is, "Yeah, I'm happy for you two. Congratulations. Really."

I can tell Justin doesn't believe that that's all, but he lets it go. "Thanks."

Juliet comes and sits down next to me. "Alex, I was wondering if you still have that doll house. Justin and I thought it would be really cool if we could use it. At least until you have kids."

I feel a pang in my chest. It's not Juliet's fault. She never even knew I was pregnant. Mason and I only told Justin and Harper. "Yeah. I think it's in the basement at my house. I'll find it and let you know."

"Thanks!"

After we all finish eating dinner, I say, "I'm going to head out."

"Alex, won't you stay?" my mom asks.

"I'm really tired. I haven't been sleep-" I cut myself off, but my mom wears a worried expression.

"I think we need to talk, Alex," she says, and pulls me outside onto the porch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"It must be hard, watching Juliet and Justin move on, and having a baby," she says, "but you have all of us. And one day, someone is going to walk into your life and make you realize why it didn't work out with anyone else."

I sigh. "Mom, the problem is, I think that person was Mason. I love him, even now. I can't move on anymore with anyone, can't even think about it."

"Well, you've obviously thought of it if you've gone out with Peter," she says.

"That's different. We're just-friends."

She gives me a knowing look. "You just need to do what's right for you, mija."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime you need anyone to talk to, I'll be right here for you," she gives me a hug. "Now, get on home."

I leave and drive home. Once there, I decide to look for that doll house. I head down to the basement, and glance around. It's so messy down here, I don't know if I'll ever be able to find it.

I used to babysit a little girl during the day before I opened the art gallery. I have a bunch of old toys that I had when I was little.

I can't seem to locate it. I dig through boxes and boxes, finding decorations, plates, old clothes.

Standing up straight, I stretch backwards. Glancing at the clock, I see I've been searching for this stupid doll house, which shouldn't be hard to find, for two hours.

I give up for tonight, and go upstairs to make myself a late night snack. I left my phone on the table, and, after checking it, I see I have a voicemail from Peter.

"Hey, Alex. Just wondering if you were free tomorrow to go catch a movie or something. Well, I guess, just give me a call back if you get this."

I think it's too late to call now, so I decide to put it off until morning and head for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, next chapter.**

**You may hate me after this... but just remember, this IS a Malex story... so, just, keep that in mind, I guess.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

* * *

Peter is over today. I called him back when I woke up.

We're eating lunch-sandwiches and a salad-and talking.

"So, I wanted to talk to you," Peter says after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I just think we need to talk about what happened that one night after dinner when we," he pauses, "well, when we, kissed."

I pause, my sandwich halfway to my mouth. "Oh."

"I really like you, Alex, and I think we understand each other because we've both lost someone we love. I think we could be good together." He pauses, taking a drink from his glass. "I'm not trying to rush into anything. I just thought you should know how I feel about you."

I take a second to think. Sure, I like Peter. He's nice, caring, and genuine. But I'm not sure about Mason and moving on yet.

"Peter-" I start, not knowing how to finish. It's hard to believe Mason's coming back to me, but I can't help feeling a little bit of hope. After one year, without a word from him, I don't expect him to come back. "I like you, too, okay? But I'm not sure that I'm ready for anything, official, yet."

He smiles and takes my hand from across the table. "That's okay. I'll wait. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

For the first time, I notice how his eyes are such a deep brown, they almost look black. The way the corner of his mouth on the left side raises in a half-smile, and how his brown hair falls sloppily, yet sexily, over his forehead, slightly more to the right.

'Mason. Remember Mason.'

My conscience starts to get the best of me, and I stand up. "Um, we should probably get to the dishes."

"Right," Peter smiles coyly. "The dishes." He too stands, and carries his plate over to the counter. I place mine in the sink.

When I turn around, Peter is closer to me than makes me comfortable, but yet I'm not uncomfortable. It feels new, but yet okay.

I once again stare into those deep, brown eyes. He gently takes my face in both hands, and pulls me to him, kissing me.

I pull back. Not because I didn't like it, as much as I hate myself for saying that, but because it was unexpected and surprising. Peter looks hurt. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean-"

I cut him off with a kiss. This time, we don't break apart. My arms lock around his neck, and he puts his hands on either side of my waist.

I tangle my fingers in his floppy hair, enjoying the rush, how his touch ignites my senses. I couldn't stop kissing him even if I wanted to right now.

His tongue grazes my lips, asking for entrance, which I grant. Before I know it, he lifts me up so I'm sitting on the counter, my legs wrapped around him.

We break for air, and I start kissing his neck. "So, this isn't anything "official"?" he says, breathy.

I pull back slightly. Putting one finger to his lips, I say, "Shut up and kiss me."

He smiles, and then returns his lips to mine. We continue until I feel his hands playing with the hem of my shirt.

I pull away immediately. "Okay, okay," I say. "We have to stop now. Before this gets out of hand."

"I'm sorry," he says, and steps back, allowing me to slip off the counter.

"It's not your fault." I run my hand through my hair, trying to make it look less disheveled.

"I guess I should get going, then," he says, and picks up his things. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a-" he smiles "great time."

I walk him to the door, and give him one last kiss before he leaves. Once he's out the door, I lean against it and smile, thinking about what just happened.

It's not that I've completely given up on Mason yet. I just am, exploring my options. At least, that's what part of me tells myself. But another part feels guilt.

I try to squash that part. For me to be happy, like Mason wants me to be, I have to put myself out there again.

Peter is my ticket out of this downward, depressing spiral I've been going through lately. He's been the one there for me, helping me out of it. I don't know how to repay him.

I hear a knock on my door. Puzzled, I stand up and open it.

"Peter! What are you doing here?"

He says, "Just so we're clear, what just happened, did that mean anything to you?"

I hesitate. Yes, it did, but I don't know what yet.

"Okay, obviously not-"

"No!" the word rips out of me. "It did mean something to me. I'm just, not quite sure what yet, to be honest."

He touches my shoulder. "Let me know when you find out, then."

The disappointment in his eyes is obvious. "No, Peter. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Be disappointed that I can't give you more."

"I don't need anything more, Alex. That's what I'm trying to tell you. If I had you, you would be all I needed."

"You're all I need, love."

Suddenly, I kiss him. "I changed my mind."

He looks surprised. "About what?"

"About anything, "official". I want us to be official."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush into things."

"You said I was all you would need. That's how I know I'm sure. Because Mason said almost that exact same thing when I knew I was in love with him."

"If we're going to make this official, we have to separate it from Mason and Laura. "Us" won't work out if we can't do that."

I tell him I agree. "Okay, but seriously, now I really have to go. I have a meeting at three and it's 2:30." He gives me a quick kiss. "See you later, then.

"See you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I have been very very very busy! I'm really sorry... some things have happened in my life (I won't go into it, don't worry!) that have left me physically unable to update. But, good news is, this story is finished! I made an ending where it wraps things up nicely, but also leaves it open for a sequel... sooooo what do you guys think?**

_**Italics**_** are flashbacks...**

* * *

"Where is this stupid doll house?" I say in frustration. I've searched all over the basement. This isn't a small doll house, either. How could I have lost it?

I stand up, and run my hand through my messy hair. I look down at my flannel shirt and yoga pants. Definitely not presentable.

Who cares. I'm going to be home all day anyways.

I decide to call Juliet and tell her I can't find the doll house.

"Alex?"

"Hey, Juliet. I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a hard time finding that doll house."

"Oh, that's okay," she says. "Don't stress about it."

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. "You know what, maybe it's in the attic. I only looked in the basement."

"Okay, well, just let me know if you find it! Thanks for all the trouble," she says.

I hang up, and then head for the attic right away.

Climbing up the stairs, I turn on the light.

Looking around the dimly lit room, I smile. "There it is."

Sitting in the corner, slightly dusty from years without use, is the pink dollhouse. "Finally," I mutter.

I walk over and awkwardly pick it up because of the size. It's not heavy, just bulky.

I slowly carry it down the stairs, and place it at the bottom. Then, I decide to return to the attic and look around at all of the stuff up there.

I find some pictures first, and look through them. There's some of me, my family, Mason, his family.

Then I get to the pictures of me and Mason. These are hard to look at, but I can't tear myself away.

Mason really liked capturing his life with pictures. I guess it comes from his artistic side. I take hours just going through all of these.

Some are from when we're dating. Him proposing.

_Glancing at the picnic spread out before me, I say, "What's this?"_

_"This," Mason spreads his arms out, gesturing to everything, "is to celebrate our anniversary."_

_"You said we shouldn't do anything special!"_

_"No, I told you not to do anything special. So I could do this."_

_I see a white sheet covering something on a tree stump a little ways away. "So then what's that?" I ask, pointing._

_"That's your present." Mason grabs my hand and leads me over to the stump. Stepping back, he says, "Uncover it."_

_So I do, and I see Mason has painted me, with the words, "Alex Russo, will you marry me?"_

_I turn around to face him, but see he's kneeling on the ground. "So, will you marry me?" he asks._

_I smile. "Yes! Of course!"_

Some are from our wedding. Me, standing in my dress, with him by my side, looking at each other. The love in both of our eyes gives me a sharp pain.

Then I get to ones from our honeymoon. Laying on the beach together, standing hand in hand getting ready to go parasailing.

_"Let's go parasailing," Mason says, rolling over on the towel to face me._

_"Parasailing?"_

_"Yeah, you know, where you-"_

_"I know what it is, Mason, I just don't know if I want to do that."_

_"Why not?"_

_I sit up on the towel we're laying on. "Because. It looks, scary."_

_Mason also sits up, and then wraps his arms around me. "But I'd be right there with you. Come on, it'd be fun."_

_I sigh. "If you promise it won't be scary and the most fun thing we've done, then fine."_

_He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Well, maybe not the most fun thing we did..." he trails off and I blush. Then, he kisses me. "So was that a yes?"_

_"Yes," I say._

I flip through more pictures, coming to the hardest ones of all to look at.

A positive pregnancy test. Mason and I holding the positive pregnancy test. My flat belly, which Mason insisted to take pictures of every week for the whole nine months.

Then there's an absence of pictures. Two months without them, nothing to document what went on during two of the worst months of my life besides memories.

Then the pictures pick up again. Mallory and I standing outside of the newly opened gallery. Then me painting, Mason with smeared paint on his face that I did when he was annoying me.

_Grabbing my waist, Mason kisses my neck. "Hello, love."_

_"Mason, I'm working," I say, and keep painting._

_"I know. I just decided to drop by and say hi."_

_"Well, hi. Now, bye. I have to concentrate."_

_He groans. "Come on. I barely see you anymore. Five minutes."_

_"I don't have five minutes. And that's not fair. You know I'm busy with this place, we just opened."_

_He sighs, and suddenly squeezes my sides, which makes me jump and smear my paint. Luckily, I had just started, but still, it annoys me._

_I turn around quickly, my paintbrush full of paint in my hand. I feel it make contact with something._

_I start laughing as soon as I see it's Mason's face. He tries to pretend to be angry, but he can't help himself. It's too funny._

I reach the bottom of the box soon. While sifting through the remaining few layers of pictures, I see something white.

Puzzled, I take it. It's an envelope. I flip it around, and gasp at the words written on the outside.

To Brown Eyes. An explanation.

* * *

**So! Let me know what you think about a sequel or not!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OKAY OKAY I AM SORRY I WORDED THAT WRONG. I meant, _I_ am finished with the story, not that was the last chapter and I was finished publishing it. When I said all wrapped up, do you really think I would leave you hanging like that? ;) Thanks for all the reviews and PMs and such! Love you all 3**

* * *

I stare at the letter for at least five minutes.

He left me an explanation. An explanation for why he left? Or was he going to give it to me for something else?

I quickly slip my finger under the flap to open the envelope, but then I hear the doorbell.

I carry the envelope downstairs with me, and put it on the kitchen counter, then answer the door.

"Peter!" I say, shocked.

"Hey yourself," he says, coming in and kissing me. For some reason, after finding the letter, it feels wrong to kiss him back, but I still do.

"What have you been up to all day?"

"Just-" I pause, "Cleaning. And looking for a dollhouse for Juliet and Justin's baby."

"Oh," he says. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I did actually. It took awhile, but I found it," I say. "Um, do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure," he says. "Just water would be great."

We walk into the kitchen, and I see the letter on the counter. I really want to open it, but can't with Peter here. So, instead, I hide it behind the toaster.

I pour a glass of water for Peter and myself, then sit at the table with him.

"So, how's the painting going?" he asks.

"Pretty good. I'm about halfway done with one."

"Can I see it? Is it here or at the studio?"

"Here," I smile, "and sure. Why not?"

We both stand, and I take his hand as we walk into my makeshift studio at home. Uncovering the painting, Peter stares at it.

"That's-amazing," he says.

It's simple really, of a girl and boy holding hands, walking down a beach. I had started painting it mindlessly the day after Peter and I had kissed.

The girl has long, dark brown hair that goes halfway down her waist, but she has it in a braid, so it's a little shorter. She's wearing an orange bikini, with jean shorts and white cover-up because of the cool breeze at sunset.

The boy, however, is only sketched. He's not painted yet. I'm still deciding what he should look like.

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" Peter asks, curious.

I don't tell him about the picture on my nightstand. Instead, I say, "I don't know. I just start, and then they finish themselves."

"You have a real gift, Alex," he says as he wraps me in an embrace.

I smile at him and kiss him, the envelope still in the back of my mind.

But I get caught up in this kiss. Peter pushes me against the wall, his lips still on mine. His hand travels under my shirt, exploring.

I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. I feel him moving, then, but don't know where he's taking me.

Suddenly, I'm placed on something soft. I don't even have to open my eyes to know what it is.

My bed. No, actually, mine and Mason's.

Maybe it's the envelope I just found, or maybe not, but I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. I immediately break the kiss, and then squeeze out from under Peter.

"I'm sorry-I mean-we can't-"

"Alex," Peter starts, but I cut him off.

"I think you should go," I say.

"Alex," Peter says again. "I'm sorry. I was such an idiot."

"It's okay. Just-" I stand up, and Peter mimics my action. "I need some time to think. I'm not mad, just confused."

"About what?"

"Me, you, us," I pause, "and still a little Mason, I guess. Just, please, go."

He gives me one last kiss, and then leaves. I sit back down on the bed, putting my head in my hands and sighing. How did that happen? How did I let it happen?

Suddenly, the letter comes back to me, and I spring off the bed and almost run to the kitchen.

Reaching behind the toaster, I grab the envelope and slide my finger under the seal once again, this time opening it and taking out the letter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Pivotal chapter... ;) Finally we find out what the letter says!**

**P.S. Oh, and happy 3 year anniversary to any Directioners out there...**

* * *

My fingers tremble as I read the lines.

_My dearest Alex,_

_I don't know where to start, so I'm just going to tell you what happened._

_I know you too well. You're blaming yourself, and thinking it was something you did. Love, Please don't do that. You know how much I love you (yes, I am using present tense, because I still, and always will, love you)._

_You know as well as I do that wizards and werewolves usually have trouble having children. Which is why it was surprising when we found out we were pregnant. Apparently some other people found out as well._

_Today someone came to the house and told me I had to go with them so they could do testing to see how we were able to have a child so quickly. Actually, they came for you, but I told them you weren't here. They insisted they needed you._

_I said I would go call you, and went to the kitchen. After I had Entered the room, I heard them through the door. They said, and I don't mean to scare you, but they started Talking about terrible, terrible things they were going to do to you. I couldn't let that happen. So I told them to take me instead._

_I had to cut off all communication I might have with you. They made me. Also made me pack Everything of mine so that it would look like I left you. But I didn't leave you. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. Don't worry, love, everything will be alright._

_I hear them. I said I was getting my things from the attic. I have to go now, but just Remember that I love you and I'll be back._

_Love,_

_Mason_

I stand there, tears in my eyes. He didn't leave me. I can't believe I even thought for a minute that he left.

But now I'm determined to find him.

I carefully refold the letter and place it back inside the envelope, then put it back in the box.

The letter.

It leaves so many questions. Who are the "they" Mason was talking about? Where did they take him?

I allow myself a few moments to be happy, though, before I get back into all of that. He didn't leave me! I knew he had a good reason, even if I had doubted it.

I know Mason still loves me and wants to be with me. Now I just have to find him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright... so i was a little disappointed in all of you for not figuring out that Mason left a hint in the letter... Just kidding ;) It may have looked like typos to you, but really, it was not... so if you want to try to figure it out, go back to the last chapter with the letter and re read it (it's actually pretty easy to pick up if you know its there).**

**But if you don't want to or can't figure it out, Alex and Harper do at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

I keep the letter a secret. I don't tell anyone, for fear that word will get out to that "they" Mason was talking about.

I do obsess over trying to find him. I read the words countless times, and try to find any clue that I can.

When I'm not working on finding Mason, I devote myself to the shop to keep busy. That way, I don't have to face Peter either, and tell him that I just want to be friends.

"Alex, you good with watching the store for a little bit while I grab lunch? I'll bring you a sub back!"

"Sure, Mallory!" I say. She says thanks, and then ducks out. Mallory and I were friends in college and the decided to open an art gallery/store together after we graduated. It's really taken off in the two years it's been open.

We don't sell just paintings, but also crafty lamps, rugs, and other decorations.

Mallory comes back about ten minutes later, and drops a bag and bottle in front of me. "Here. Chicken Teriyaki, your favorite, along with some pink lemonade." She hesitates. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" I say, preoccupied with trying to type on the slowest computer in the world. "We really need to update our technology."

"I know, you've been saying that. But, just listen to me."

"Okay," I say, swirling around in the chair, "what?"

"I think-" she pauses, "I could be wrong, now, but while I was getting our lunch, I was going inside and someone came out the door and I think it-"

"Mallory, just tell me already!"

"Okay. I think it was Mason."

It takes awhile for this to settle in. "Mason? Really? Are you sure? It could have just been someone who looked like him."

"And that's what I thought, too, but I noticed he was wearing a watch like the one you got him for his last birthday."

I pause. My heart starts to pound. Maybe, I let myself believe for just a few seconds, he's come back.

"Are you positive? I mean, other people have that watch too, you know."

"Yes, but what are the chances that someone who looks like a twin to Mason would be wearing the exact same watch as him, and in the same town as Mason."

I put my head in my hands.

"Look, Alex, I didn't want to get your hopes up, and I know you have something going on with Peter now, but I thought you had the right to know. It could just be Mason's long lost twin or something. Just don't worry about it too much. I'm sure he'll come back if it was him."

I hear her walk away. Suddenly, I turn around in the chair. "Mal?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"It's kind of stupid, but did you notice if this man was wearing-" I clear my throat, butterflies in my stomach, "wearing a wedding ring?"

She smiles as she disappears through the doorway, "Yes, he was."

* * *

I pick up the paper, just about to crumble it, but think twice.

I've been staring at the letter for over a half an hour, searching desperately for any clues.

Mallory's sighting has only intensified my efforts in trying to find Mason.

So instead of crumpling the paper, I dial Harper.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Alex. Um, can you come over? I need you help with something."

"Sure, what?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Fifteen minutes later, Harper knocks, then lets herself in. "Hey Alex."

"Hi."

"So what do you need?" We sit down at the kitchen counter together.

"I don't know where to start. I guess I can begin with the dollhouse. So Juliet asked me if I could look for a dollhouse that I had from when I was little for her and Justin's baby, and I said yes. So, I looked all over, then finally found it in the attic. I also found something else," I take a deep breath, and then hand her the letter. "It was in with all the pictures."

She opens it, giving me a wary look. After a few minutes, she looks up. "I told you he didn't leave you!"

"There's something else," I say, while Harper keeps looking at the letter. "Mallory told me she thought she saw Mason the other day at a sandwich shop."

Harper doesn't answer, so I continue, "I told her it was probably Mason's long lost twin or something, but the man was also wearing a watch like the one I gave Mason for his birthday last year and also a wedding ring."

More silence from Harper.

"Harper?"

She slowly places the letter on the counter in front of me. "Alex, why did he randomly capitalize the beginning of some of the words that aren't in the beginning of a sentence?"

I get confused by her statement. "What?"

"Look," she points to the line, 'Love, Please don't do that.'

"He capitalized "Love", because it was the first word in the sentence, but he also capitalized "please". There's other words in other lines like that, too."

I glance through the letter, and find the others. "Maybe he just was rushing and forgot about grammar. After all, English wasn't his best subject."

"Or maybe he was leaving you a code," Harper says. "A clue."

"You really think Mason would think of that?"

"It's worth a shot." she says, and I shrug. "Okay, tell me the letters that are capitalized."

"Okay, there's the "P" in the first sentence you found, and then there's the E in the line 'After I had Entered the room', "T" in 'but they started Talking', E in-" I pause, a paralyzing fear suddenly wracking my body as I realize what these words are spelling. "Wait a second." I glance through the rest of the letter, my fear being confirmed.

"Harper, Mason spelled out Peter."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry if there have been more typos than normal in these last chapters... my spell check isn't working on my laptop so if I misspell something or don't realize I missed a letter, it doesn't let me know :/**

**Thanks for all your support! I love you all :)**

* * *

"Peter? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know! But he must have known that Peter was going to come and do something. Harper, what if Peter belongs to the "they" Mason referred to? What if he's a bad person, and all this time he was just pretending? About everything?"

"Alex, let's just calm down for the moment. We don't know anything yet. It could be a different Peter, and it's just coincidental that Peter is also the name of the guy that you've been-well, what exactly are you two again?"

"We're kind of, well, unofficially dating. But that's beside the point. If Peter is the Peter Mason was warning me about, then I can't confront him about it! He can't ever see this letter, because he'll kill him!"

"Alex, stop jumping to conclusions. It looks like they want you, anyways, and not Mason. I think they took him as bait. To get you. Because you're the one that carried the baby, and they need both parts of the equation to figure out how it happened so easily."

I calm down a bit. "So then what do we do?"

"Why am I the one that always comes up with the plan?"

"Because I suck at them."

Harper thinks for a moment. "What if you took the bait?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if you confronted Peter about it. If he's not the person, then he won't know about anything. If he is the person, then he will know, and he'll know you know, and he'll take you. Or pretend he doesn't know what you're talking about, but we're going to hope he takes the other option."

"There's one issue," I say, "I don't know if Peter knows about wizards and werewolves and all that stuff. And if he doesn't, if I tell him, we could be in some serious trouble."

"Well, then find that out!"

"How do you expect us to do that, exactly?" I say, exasperated.

"Well, if you get close enough to him, he'll tell you all his secrets."

"Does that mean I can't break up with him, then?"

"Yes, Alex. At least, not until you find out if he is the Peter," she pauses. "Call him. Right now."

"I don't want to!"

"Do it! We have to figure this out! Don't you want Mason back?"

"Yes, and I would do anything!" I say. "But I'm nervous, now. If what Mason wrote was true, then Peter could be very dangerous."

"I'll hide somewhere, and if we need to, I'll call the police. But, I don't think he's going to do anything. Remember, we think he wants to take you."

"Okay," I say, my voice wavering. "I'll call him and invite him over."

I take out my phone, my fingers shaking. "Hello?"

"Hey, Peter." I clear my throat. "It's Alex calling."

"Oh, hey! Why haven't you returned my calls?"

I pause, confused at how to answer. "Well, I-I mean, I am now, aren't I? I was so busy with the studio and everything, I just haven't had time. Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. I'm not doing anything today. We could spend some time together."

"I would love to! How does in a half an hour sound?"

"P-perfect," I answer. "See you then."

After I hang up, I fill Harper in on what Peter said. "He's coming in a half an hour."

"Okay. I'll take my phone, and the letter so he doesn't see, into the closet in here."

"Okay," I agree, still a little worried.

"Alex, don't be scared. If anything happens, I'm right here."

"Okay," I say again.

The thirty minutes pass, and I hear a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, I open it to Peter._ 'Act normal'_ I tell myself.

He gives me a kiss, and I return it. "Hello."

"Come on in," I say.

We walk into the kitchen, and I'm relieved to see that Harper is hidden. Part one of our plan went well. Now onto part two.

I contemplate which way to go about this while I pour Peter and I a glass of lemonade. I could just outright say, "Do you believe in werewolves?" or, I could be more discreet.

I don't come up with an answer before I'm done, so I just hand him the glass.

He takes a sip, then says, "This is really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome," I say back.

Suddenly, he puts the glass down, and walks over to me, snaking his hands around my waist. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

I stutter for the right words, "Yeah, me neither. I mean-I feel like I haven't seen you for a long time too."

He leans down and kisses me softly and slowly, then pulls back. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" I say, then realize this takes more of an explanation. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Well, then," he says, and kisses me again. This time, it's more forceful, and he doesn't pull away.

I feel wrong kissing him. But I know that I can't stop, because if I do, he'll know for sure something is up.

It takes too long for Peter to run out of oxygen and break our kiss. When he finally does, he whispers, "I need to tell you something."

His voice is so sincere, I start to doubt whether or not Mason was actually hinting to this Peter. "What is it?"

"I really, really, really like you, Alex."

"And I like you," I say, lying through my teeth. I mean, I like Peter, just not like how he likes me. At least, anymore.

"I just want to know where we stand with each other, how serious this is. Because I have to tell you a secret."

"Yeah?" I kiss his lips, then pull away, but only just about a half an inch. I'm so good at seducing, I make myself sick. "And what is that?"

"First I need to know something."

"What's that?"

He pauses, thinking. Then, suddenly, he just blurts out, "I love you."

This takes me by surprise. I was not, in any way, shape, or form, expecting that. "Oh," I say.

_'Oh?! That's the best you could come up with?'_

"I just wanted to know if you felt the same way. Because if you do, then I can tell you. But otherwise, I can wait."

I know I must tell Peter I love him. This big secret could very well tip us in the right direction.

But I also feel badly about lying to him. And, then there's the fact that I'm telling someone that I don't love that I love them while I'm married to someone that I really do love. If that makes any sense at all.

I gaze into Peter's eyes, trying my best to keep in mind that I'm doing this for Mason. That I'm not telling the truth in any way, shape, or form.

I reach up and cup my hands around his neck. "Peter, I love you, too." I say to him, then pull him in for a kiss.

"Okay, then," he takes a deep breath. "Did you ever watch Twilight?"

"Twilight? You mean that show with the-" I gulp, "Vampires and werewolves?"

"Yeah, that one," he looks down. "Um, what would you do if I told you I was a werewolf?"

My heart starts thumping because I'm so nervous. But I manage to stammer, "I'd say good, because I'm a wizard."


End file.
